Repairing a broken heart
by jiannaj
Summary: Natalia is about to marry Frank, but Rafe doesnt really like the idea. And when Emma shows up with some heartbreaking news about Olivia. Will Natalia be able to repair a broken heart before its too late. OTALIA
1. Chapter 1

It's the big day of Natalia Rivera, she should be happy but she just wasn't. The reason she wasn't was because the two people that she needed, no wanted to be there weren't. Her son Rafe was standing looking at his mother, "Mama?"

Natalia sighed, "Yes"

"Are you okay?"

Natalia was hesitant, she didn't want Rafe to worry, "I'm okay honey"

Rafe of course didn't believe her. Though his mother hadn't come right out and said anything, he knew that she did not love Frank Cooper. He was shocked that his mother agreed to marry the man, even after he thought that her heart belonged to Olivia Spencer. His mother had no idea that he thought that Olivia was the perfect person for her.

"Mama?"

"Yes honey"

"I thought that Emma was going to be here"

Natalia stood still, "I-I"

"Mama"

"I thought she was going to be here", Natalia replied, "She isn't out there?"

"No mama"

Natalia was getting worried, "She said she would be here. I need her here Rafe"

"I understand mama…Do you want me to call and see where she is?"

"I don't know. Do you think that Olivia won't let her come?"

"I don't think that is true mama"

There was a knock on the door

"Maybe that is her", Rafe replied as he opened the door, "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see if your mother was ready?"

"You aren't suppose to be here Frank"

"I don't believe in those old superstitions"

"But my mama does and that what matters"

Frank rolled his eyes and Rafe almost wanted to sock the older man. But he knew that he could not do that in church

"I need to see your mother"

"She is not ready to see you yet Frank"

Frank sighed, "Fine"

Rafe watched as the police chief left, "What an idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia had heard the commotion between her son and Frank and could not understand what was going on with the older man. Actually she didn't care; she was worried about Emma and Olivia. She didn't know where the little girl was and even worse she was yearning for the older woman.

"Mama, I am going to try calling to see where Emma is"

"Okay honey"

Rafe walked out of the room to call, when Daisy appeared, "Hey"

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"Nothing just calling to see where Emma is"

"Oh"

"You know your uncle is really confusing me"

"I know he is confusing me too. He is being so freaking moody, I think he is up to something"

"You think so?"

"Yeah…So wait you are saying Emma isn't here? I thought she was looking forward to being here"

"I thought so too"

"Rafe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that your mom actually wants to marry Frank?"

"I don't know. I actually thought…"

"Thought what?"

"How can I say this?"

"Just say it"

"That my mother and Olivia had feelings for each other"

"I thought that too"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Neither one of the two saw Frank trying to sneak into the room again


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Spencer was trying hard not to worry about what was going on around her. She had called her older sister Lizzie, but didn't get an answer. Remy Bourdreau sat watching the little girl; she was going to be his sister-in law if he and Ava had stayed together. But he still thought of being a big brother to the girl

"Emma?"

Emma turned and looked at Remy, "Hmm?"

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"No"

"Did Lizzie answer the phone?"

"No! I left her a message though"

"Good", Remy watched the girl again. He knew that what had just happened really affect the little girl really bad.

Just then Lizzie Spaulding came rushing in, "Emma?"

Emma ran into her older sister's arms, "I got your message sweetie…Hey Remy"

"Hey Lizzie"

"Did anyone call Ava?" Lizzie asked

"She is meeting us there, but Emma didn't want to go at this alone"

Lizzie was confused, "Go where sweetie?"

"I'm suppose to be at Natalia's wedding"

"Oh sweetheart I bet you that Natalia will understand"

"No Lizzie I need to go. Ava said I should still go"

Lizzie looked at Remy, "What is she talking about?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lizzie sighed, "Emma go get ready and let me talk to Remy for a minute"

"Ok", Emma rushed off to find her coat as Lizzie walked over to Remy

"What's going on?"

Remy sighed and whispered something in the blonde's ear

"You are kidding?"

"Nope"

"Then I am going to take Emma there…I think that the truth has to come out"

"I thought you might see it our way"


	4. Chapter 4

Rafe continued trying to call the barn house that was where Emma and Olivia were. He demanded that the two stay there until further notice.

Daisy watched as he called the house, "Still no answer?"

"No…Now I am really worried."

"I thought that Ava was in town?"

"She said that she would be here today, she claims that she sensed that Olivia needed her"

"Well, I think she did need her"

"You too huh?"

"Yeah"

Rafe sighed again and then he heard a scream and rushed to the room his mother was in. There he saw Frank standing there banging on the door calling for his mother.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I needed to talk to your mother"

"But she didn't want you to see her until she was in front of the priest"

"I told you that I don't believe in superstitions"

"Whatever. I want you out of here like now"

"I want to speak to your mother"

"Now Frank"

Mallet came in, "What is going on?"

"He keeps demanding to see my mother and she doesn't want him to see her until she is at the end of the isle"

Mallet didn't understand why Frank was being like this, "Come on Frank"

"But"

"Frank come on", Mallet pulled the man out the room with him and shut the door

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Is your mom ok?"

"Mama?"

"Is he gone?"

"Yes mama"

Natalia came out, "Oh hi Daisy"

"Hi"

"Mama are you okay?"

"Yes I am honey. I don't understand why he came in here"

"I don't either mama."

"Did you get in touch with Emma?"

How could Rafe tell his mother that he hadn't reached the girl she thought of as her daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

"No mama"

"What do you mean no?"

"I didn't find get in touch with her mama"

Natalia's eyes began to water, "I need her here Rafe"

"I know mama. I will call her again"

"I think this is karma"

"Karma?" Daisy asked

"Yes…Because-"

Rafe knew what his mother was thinking. She was thinking that because she had not followed her heart, that she would lose both Emma and Olivia in her life. He wrapped his arms around his mother, "Mama"

"I just want her to be here"

"I know you do mama…I know you do"

Just then there was a knock on the door

"If that is Frank again, I will strangle him"

Daisy knew that Rafe meant what he said, as she opened the door, "Lizzie"

"Hey Daisy"

"What's going on?"

"I brought a present for Natalia"

"Oh you can leave it with the others", Daisy replied

"I don't think this present can wait"

Natalia looked up, "What do you mean that this present can't wait?"

Daisy let the door open wider as Lizzie smiled, "Why are you smiling?"

Lizzie moved away from where she was and there standing with a big grin was the person Natalia wanted to see.

"Hi"

Natalia couldn't believe it, "Is it really you?"

"Uh huh"

"Come here you"

Emma rushed into Natalia's arms

"I thought you weren't going to make it"

"I promised you I would"

"I know you did"

"And you told me never to break a promise"

"Yes I did"

"And I didn't"

"No you didn't sweetheart, no you didn't"

Rafe hugged the little girl, "How is my little sister doing?"

"I'm good"

"Good"

Natalia smiled at how cute they were, and then it hit her, "Emma…Sweetie…Where is your mommy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Emma bit her lip

"So sweetie where is your mommy?"

"She is with Ava"

"Ava? Ava is home?"

"Uh huh"

Lizzie knew this was hard on the little girl so she motioned Rafe and Daisy to come closer to her.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Emma is scared to tell your mother something"

Rafe looked confused, "She has to know my mother loves her"

"Yes she does, but she just never wants to hurt her"

"I know she doesn't"

Daisy looked at Lizzie, "So what is going on then?"

"It's about Olivia"

"What about her?"

"Ava did come for the wedding, but something happened this morning"

"What?"

Lizzie sighed, "Olivia's heart went out"

"What", Daisy replied real loud

Natalia turned and looked at the three, "Okay you guys what are you keeping from me?"

"Umm", Rafe replied

"Come on just tell me"

Emma took Natalia's hand, "My mommy won't be here"

"Why?"

Emma got a sad look on her face

"Emma did I make your mommy that mad? I will call her and apologize"

"No you didn't make her mad"

"Then why won't she be here?" Natalia asked as she looked at the little girl, "Why won't your mommy be here honey? Please tell me"

Emma sighed, "My mommy's heart hurts"


	7. Chapter 7

Natalia looked at the little girl, "Your mommy what?"

"Mommy's heart hurts. She is in the hospital"

"No!" Natalia fell to her knees, "No she can't be"

Rafe walked over to his mother, "Mama"

"She is suppose to be okay Rafe"

"Mama she will be okay"

"She isn't suppose to be in pain, she has a new heart"

"I know mama"

"I-I-I have to be there for her now"

"What about the wedding?"

"I am not marrying Frank"

Daisy smirked, "So you want us to take you?"

"I don't know how to tell Frank"

"Don't worry…I will tell him", Rafe replied

"Rafe?"

"Yes mama"

"Please don't fight with the man"

"Yes mama…You change and I will be back to take you"

"I can take you guys; I promised Ava that I would get Emma there", Lizzie replied

"Okay thanks"

"Sure"

Daisy smiled as she helped Natalia get into her coat, "I know Olivia will be okay"

"I hope that she will be"

"I have faith"

"Thanks Daisy"

Rafe walked back in looking angry, "He is a jerk"

"What happened?"

"He got mad…He said you owe him and Olivia is a female dog"

Natalia was appalled. She knew what Frank actually meant and that her son wouldn't say that about the woman he considered another parent.

Rafe sighed, "He said forget her and marry him now"

"I'm going to see Olivia and that's final"

"I know mama. So let's go"

Daisy sighed, "Can I go with you?"

"Sure", Rafe replied as he grabbed his mother's hand and then Emma's, "Let's go"

They all rushed out and headed to the hospital

Authors Note: For those who love Frank I have to say sorry there will be MORE Frank Bashing... Thanks again for reading


	8. Chapter 8

Natalia was the first of the group to get inside the hospital; she saw Ava and rushed over. The younger woman hugged on close to the other woman.

"How is she Ava?"

"They are still in there evaluating"

Natalia sighed, "Who is in there?"

"Rick is in there with her", Ava replied as Emma came running into her sister's arms, "Hey little one"

"Hi"  
"We didn't mean to interrupt your wedding Natalia", Ava replied

"Nonsense you are my family and there isn't another place I want to be", Natalia replied taking Ava's hand

"But-"

"Honey please listen to me, I love you all and I need to be here for your mother"

Ava gave a sad smile as Rafe hugged her too, "Hey"

"Hey", Rafe replied and then whispered into her ear, "Mama needed to be here, I think she is in love with Olivia"

"Well I think the feeling is mutual", Ava whispered back

"Good"

Rick Bauer walked into the room, "Natalia? I thought you were supposed to be getting married?"

"I was but now I am here"

"I see"

"Do you have any news about my mother?" Ava asked

"Yes…She is stable right now, but she hasn't gain consciousness", Rick replied, "Does anyone want to go see her?"

"Natalia can you?"

Natalia looked, "Are you sure? I mean you and Emma are her daughters"

"I know, but I think you being there might help", Ava took the woman's hand

"Okay I will go", Natalia walked into the back and almost broke down seeing the woman she care for deeply looking so pale

Author's Note: Now I do like Frank just not with Natalia and he was working my nerve about the wedding on the show. He will become more annoying too, sorry about that. Please review, and I will post more


	9. Chapter 9

Natalia's heart almost broke when she saw the woman laying there. She decided to sit next to the older woman, "Oh my Olivia"

She touched her face and then took the woman's hand, "What am I going to do with you? I need you to open your eyes Liv…Please baby please open them. I can not picture my life without you in it. I know we aren't the conventional family and I don't care. I have you, Ava, Rafe and Emma and I am happy to have you all. You complete me and I know it sounds sappy but you do. Please wake up Olivia Spencer, I so want to see those beautiful eyes of yours"

Rick walked in, "Hey"

"Hey", Natalia replied as she held onto Olivia's hand, "Will you have to operate?"

"Yes we will but we need her to be awake so we can explain what is happening to her"

"Oh"

"So"

"Yes Rick?"  
"You aren't…"

"Getting married? No I'm not."

Just then Olivia's eyes began to flutter and she was peaking out at Natalia

"Hey you"

Olivia tried to talk

"Don't strain yourself", Natalia held onto her hand, "I was so worried about you"

Olivia mouthed, 'Emma'

"She is out in the waiting room with Ava and Rafe", Natalia smiled, "Now Rick is going to have to operate on you honey"

'Wedding', Olivia mouthed

"Don't you worry about that, this is about you getting better. You have three kids out there worried about you and I am very worried"

'Sorry'

"We are going to have to give you a sedative Olivia", Rick replied

Olivia nodded

"Rick can you give me a minute with her before you sedate her?"

"Sure, but just a few minutes ok?"

"Thank you so much"

Olivia was confused when Rick walked out and Natalia looked at her

Natalia took Olivia's hands, "I want you to know that when you get out from the surgery, that I will be taking care of you. You are staying at the farm house and that is final…You will not make me change my mind. And I know you want me to be your nurse, so deal with it"

Olivia looked at Natalia and saw in her eyes all the love that was there and wanted to believe in it

Rick walked in, "I have to get her to surgery now"

"Ok", Natalia replied as she kissed the crown of Olivia's head, "We will be waiting for you when you come back"

Olivia nodded as Rick wheeled her out of the room

Natalia looked up, "Please make sure she makes it through this. Her family needs her and I so need her"


	10. Chapter 10

Natalia waited with Daisy, Rafe, Ava, and Emma for news about Olivia. Lizzie promised to come back, but she had to go meet up with Bill. Phillip walked in a few minutes later and Emma ran to her father.

"Is there any news?"

"No…They are still operating", Natalia replied

"Well she will be alright", Phillip replied

"I know she will be. She has to be"

Phillip smiled, "You know I don't get along with her a lot, mainly because of what happened. But I know she is a great mother to Emma and that's all that matters."

"Yes she is…She loves both Ava and Emma very much and even loves Rafe", Natalia replied

"Well I will keep her in my prayers, I am on my way to Lillian to have lunch", Phillip replied, "See you later pumpkin"

"Bye daddy", Emma replied as she sat down in Natalia's lap, "Nat?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where will we go when mommy gets out the hospital?"

"You, Ava and your mommy are coming back to the farm house to stay"

"Really?"

"Yes honey. Rafe is going to help you with the chickens"

"Mama", Rafe retorted

"What you are", Natalia smiled as Emma giggled, "And I will take good care of your mommy"

"Good"

"Good?"

"Uh huh"

"Oh really now why?"

"Because my mommy loves you a lot and I know you will take good care of her"

Natalia began to get teary eyed, "Yes honey I will. You know why?"

"Nope"

"Because I love your mommy so much"

Rafe and Ava share a warm smile


	11. Chapter 11

About half hour later Frank came rushing into the hospital, "Natalia"

Emma who was asleep in the brunette's arms jumped in fright

"Frank what the heck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

Natalia looked confused, "What?"

"We are suppose to get married and you run to here"

"Olivia is having surgery"

"And?"

"She is my best friend Frank. She means a lot to me"

"She did this on purpose"

Natalia was appalled

"Oh yeah her heart went out on purpose…Sure Frank", Rafe replied

"You shut up"

Rafe was about to stand up, when both Ava and Daisy put an arm on him to stop him

"How dare you talk to my son that way"

"He should have known when to stay out of my business"

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You are my business…We were suppose to get married today Natalia and you are following behind a woman who has a bad reputation"

"This is the same woman you claim to love at one time too Frank"

"Yes! So I know that she is a snake…She slithers into people's lives and makes them want nothing more to make their lives miserable"

Natalia was shocked, "What? So what is she doing to me?"

"She wants to play victim because she deep down wants me and you are in her way"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "How dare you come in ranting and saying these things in front of both her daughters and they are not true"

"Please Ava has proven to be just like her mother and Emma being half Spaulding doesn't help her either"

Natalia was now angrier than she has ever felt; she walked over to Frank and slapped him across the face, "How dare you"

Frank grabbed the woman's arm, "You know its true and you know you want me not her"

"What?"

"I saw how you looked at her and how she looked at you. Damn it Natalia you aren't suppose to look at her like that"

"Frank let go of me"

"I will not"

Rafe finally got fed up, "Let go of my mother now Frank"

"Or what?"

Rafe smirked, "I couldn't do this in a church, but I can here"

Frank was confused and then all went dark for the man as Rafe hit him square in the jaw

Author's Note: Okay sorry but you all know that Frank deserved that... Maybe he will be redeemed Im not sure, but right now he is angry and wants Olivia to pay.


	12. Chapter 12

There were security standing there trying to move Rafe away

Lillian Raines came running towards them, "What happened?"

"He was hurting my mother"

"What?"

"He was hurting her", Daisy replied, "He grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go. She was hurting"

"My word", Lillian replied, "Can you guards get him up"

Buzz Cooper came in, "What happened here?"

Frank was gaining conscious, "Her son hit me"

"What?" Buzz asked looking at Rafe

"He forgot to mention that he was attacking Natalia, grandpa", Daisy added

"You what? Frankie what the hell is wrong with you?"

"She left me to go be with that bitch Olivia"

Emma began to cry as Ava wrapped her in a hug

"I want him out of here Buzz"

Buzz couldn't believe his son was acting like this and just nodded, "I'm sorry Natalia…I am really sorry Ava and Emma"

"Why are you apologizing to those two pop? They are that woman's kids; they are probably just as bad as them"

Buzz turned and looked at his son, "Shut your mouth…They do not need to hear your ranting. You know what can you put him in jail?"

"They won't put me in jail…I am the chief"

"I think they will Frank after Natalia presses charges against you"

"She won't! She loves me"

Rafe looked at his mother, "Mama"

Natalia didn't want anymore drama, but she wasn't going to let the man hurt her family anymore.

"Tell them Natalia! Tell them you love me"

Natalia sighed, "Frank…"


	13. Chapter 13

Frank smirked, "Come on you know you love me…Tell them"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Frank I thought that I loved you, but I don't"

"You are lying"

"No! I am not", Natalia replied, "The woman in there fighting for her life is the woman I love"

Frank was appalled, "She doesn't love you"

"Oh yes she does", Emma replied, "Mommy loves her"

"Your mommy is a sick person that can't love anyone"

Before Buzz or Rafe could do anything, Natalia had slap the man again. She was very angry with him, "Don't you dare say those things. Olivia Spencer was going to give away her own happiness so that I could be happy. But I am not happy…Not with you…Never with you"

"You are a liar…You are a liar bitch"

Buzz sigh, "Will you get him out of here before he tarnishes the Cooper name any more than he has"

The two guards escorted Frank out, "The police are pulling up shortly anyway sir"

"Good", Buzz nodded and then looked at Natalia, "I am so sorry about that"

"It's ok Buzz"

"No it's not Natalia…I didn't raise him to be this way, I have no idea why he is acting this way"

Emma looked at Buzz, "You don't hate me do you?"

Buzz kneeled down, "Of course not! Sweetie you are very important to me, I don't care what he said ok?"

"Ok"

"Now can I have a hug?"

Emma wrapped her arms around Buzz

"Thank you sweetheart. Now you take care of your family here"

"I will", Emma replied

Buzz smiled as Emma went and sat in her sister's lap, then turned to Natalia, "You have a beautiful family Natalia"

"Yes I do"

"And I will be saying a prayer for Olivia"

"Thank you Buzz"

"Sure", Buzz hugged the woman just as Rick appeared


	14. Chapter 14

Ava looked at the man, "Rick…How is my mother?"

"Olivia pulled through the surgery"

"Thank you"

Rick smiled, "She will have to stay I say about three days and then she will be on bed rest for the next week or so. Now I know she was staying at the Beacon, but I don't know that is the best place for her"

"Don't worry she is moving back home to the farm house"

"Really?"

"Yes she will be well taken care of. I promised her she would be"

"Well that's good then"

"Can we see her?" Emma asked

Rick smiled, "Lets get her into her room and I will let you see her, but you can't stay in there too long okay. I don't want her to get all riled up ok?"

"Okay we promise", Emma said, "Mama Nat said that we should always keep our promises"

Natalia beamed when the little girl refer to her as mama, she felt Rafe wrap his arm around her. He also knew how she felt when Emma said that

"I know you will keep that promise", Rick gave a Emma a little tickle, "I will have Lillian come let you know when Olivia is in her room"

"Okay thank you so much Rick", Natalia replied

"Sure", Rick said as he walked away from the group

Natalia hugged Ava, "See your mom is going to be fine"

"Now that she has something to fight for"

Natalia was confused, "Fight for?"

"Yes for her family. Which is me, Emma, Rafe and especially you. She really cares that you are a part of our family"

Natalia smiled, "And I wouldn't have it any other way"


	15. Chapter 15

Natalia walked in to see the woman she was in love with lying in her hospital bed. Rafe, Emma and Ava had already been in to see the other woman. She wanted the kids to get to see her, without upsetting the woman. She walked over and sat in a chair, she took Olivia's hand in hers. Suddenly Olivia woke up and looked at the younger woman

"Hey you"

Olivia smiled

"You want some water?"

Olivia nodded

Natalia reached over and got Olivia a cup of water, which the woman took a drink from happily, "Hey slow down. There is more where that came from"

"Sorry", Olivia rasped out

"Never apologize for that", Natalia ran her hands through the other woman's hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore"

"Well Rick said you will be for a while, I am so glad that you are okay"

"So am I"

"I don't know what I would do without you Olivia."

"Well you don't have to worry now"

"But I was Olivia and that made me think."

"Think about what?"

Natalia sighed and tried to get courage and she sighed, "Olivia I love you"

"I love you too"

"And I am not talking about friend love Olivia"

"Neither am I"

"So wait you love me?"

"Yes"

"And I love you?"

"From what you are telling me", Olivia replied

"So can I kiss you?"

"I would love that"

Natalia smiled and leaned in and kissed the other woman. She didn't want to get Olivia all riled up so she ended very sweetly

"Wow"

"You can say that again…You know what don't"

Olivia smiled, "You know me so well"

"Yes I do"

"You should go home and rest"

"I asked Rick if I can stay tonight"

"Natalia…."

"Now you listen to me. I love you and I need to be here and be close to you. You might not like it, but that's tough. Do I make myself clear?"


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia smiled, "Crystal"

"Good", Natalia returned the smile, "Now you rest and I will be right here when you wake up"

"Okay. But can I ask one thing before I fall asleep?"

"Sure"

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Natalia smirked, "You are very good at being bad"

"I know"

"But because I love you, I will give you the kiss"

"Thank you"

Natalia kissed the woman, "Now rest sweetie"

"Okay", Olivia's eyes slowly close

Natalia heard a noise behind her and saw Ava standing there, "Hey…Your mom just fell asleep"

"That's good…I was bringing you some clothes to change into"

Natalia looked down and noticed that she was still wearing the wedding dress, "I hope your mom didn't notice"

"I think she was too excited about you being here till even notice. But I saw this outfit hanging that you might be okay with and brought you shoes and socks"

"Thank you Ava"

"Sure no problem"

"Can you stay here so I can change and hand you this thing to take back home"

"Are you going to keep it?"

"No…But your mother bought it and I don't know if she wants to try and return it or something"

"Oh"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about something"

"What honey?"

"That Frank won't give up and that my mother will be heartbroken", Ava said

Natalia walked over to the brunette, "Sweetheart. There is no way in heck that I will be going back to Frank. He showed his true colors and I am glad that I found out before I said I do. Your mother has my heart and I want to keep it that way"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For loving my mother"

"You never have to thank me for that"

Coming Attractions

Frank makes a deal with the devil

Olivia is nervous


	17. Chapter 17

After Ava left her mother and Natalia she ran into her father.

"Hey honey", Jeffrey O'Neill replied hugging her

"Hey dad"

"How is your mother?"

"She is stable. Natalia is in there"  
"That's good…Wait I thought she was marrying-"

"Long story, but she is in there supporting my mother and loving her"

"Oh so your mother finally fess to her feelings?"

"I'm not sure if she has told Natalia, but I think they have"

"Good"

"So how is my baby brother?"

"Colin is doing wonderfully"

"Good"

"So where are you headed now?"

"Back to the farmhouse, Emma and Rafe are waiting for me"

"Okay, maybe you can come see your brother tomorrow"

"I like to"

"Okay. Well let me go see Reva"

"Tell her I said hello"

"I will honey you be careful", Jeffrey hugged his daughter

"I will"

Ava smiled as she watched her father leave, now not only was her father happy. Now her mother would be happy as well.

Just then her cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey Rafe is something wrong?"

"Nope! Our sister wanted to make sure you were picking up the pizza"

Ava chuckled, "Yes. I was just leaving our moms"

"Are they okay?"

"Mom is asleep and mama-", Ava had to catch herself

"It's okay to call her that. We are family"

"You sure?"

"Are you allowing me to call your mom, my mom?"

"Yes of course"

"Then why shouldn't I? Anyway bring the food so we can get to eating and watching movies"

"Okay I will be there shortly"

"See ya sis"

Ava smiled, "See ya soon too bro"

With that she hung up the phone and rushed off to get the food

Meanwhile back at Springfield Police Station, Frank was put in a cell. All the time he was fussing and cursing.

"Will you quiet down??"

Frank turned and rolled his eyes, "Just great I have to share a cell with you"

"Well I am not that happy to share one with you either"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well that good for nothing Josh Lewis put me in here. Said I was scaring folks"

"Maybe you were"

"Whatever. So why are you here?"

"That damn Olivia Spencer"

"What?"

"She took my woman and made her believe that she had feelings for her"

"Oh so that explains why you are all dressed up"

"But no that damn bitch had to have her heart go out. I know she really isn't hurt"

"You actually think she would pretend?"

"Yes I do. She is a snake"

"She was at times"

"She even treated you badly"

"Yes but I did the same to her and even worse"

"Whatever. She isn't a saint"

"And neither are you Frank"

"I want her to pay"

"Really?"

"Yes and I would love if you take care of her"

"And how do you expect me to do that Frank? I am locked in here with you"

"I can get you out"

"Oh really and what happens if I get caught?"

"I will help you"

"How?"

"Don't worry about it, unless you get caught. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"All I have to do is make sure Olivia isn't a part of the lovely Natalia's life?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Good…Now lets make up a plan"

"Whatever"

"And don't backstab me"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you are Edmund Winslow"


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia opened her eyes and noticed Natalia lying uncomfortably in a chair near her bed.

She didn't want to wake the woman up, but as soon as she moved a bit in her bed, the Latina woman woke up

"Hey there"

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

"Did you want any water or anything?"

"No"

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Yes. Did you sleep here all night long?"

"I told you that I was"

"I know…I just thought that maybe you would change your mind"

"No sweetheart I wouldn't do that…I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Natalia loved to hear the older woman say those words, "Olivia"

"Yes?"

"You aren't going to fight me"

"Fight you on what?"

"Staying with me at the farmhouse"

"Will I win that battle?"

"No"

"Then there isn't any reason for me to fight"

"True", Natalia smirked as she moved a strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear, "But I think you love for me to be your nurse"

"That has its perks too"

Natalia rolled her eyes as she kissed the woman, "You better be glad that I love you"

"Believe me I am"

Just then Rick walked in, "Well how's my patient?"

"Hey Rick"

"Glad to see you are doing better and got some color back into you"

"So am I", Natalia replied

"So when can I go home?"

Natalia and Rick both rolled their eyes

"Olivia I need you to stay a few more days and then I will release you into the care of Natalia. Only if you promise to be good"

"I promise"

"Good I have faith that Natalia will keep you on the up and up"

"I will Rick"

"Well I will be back to check on you and run some test. I think there is a surprise out here waiting for you"

"What?"

All the sudden Ava, Rafe and Emma came in with a big bag of food

"Hi mommy", Emma came over

"Hey honey…Are you being good for your brother and sister?"

"Yes"

"So what did you three do last night?"

"We had pizza and watched movies and Rafe carried me to my bed"

"That's good"

Rafe hugged his mother, "How did it go last night here?"

"She slept through the night, so you took care of your sisters?"

"Yes I did", Rafe replied as he leaned over and gave Olivia a peck on the cheek, "So mom how are you feeling?"

Olivia's eyes began to water at hearing Rafe call her mom; she never thought he would call her that. It made her heart swell with love thinking about being is mother as well.

"Mom?" Rafe asked worried

"I'm sorry! I just that-"

"It is okay to call you that right?"

"Of course honey….I am just so happy to be called your mom"

Rafe smiled, "I am so happy that you are my mom. So again how are you feeling?"

"I don't think I can run any marathons, but I am doing well"

"That's good! You had us worried for a bit there", Rafe replied holding onto her hand

"I'm sorry"

Natalia tried to change the atmosphere by changing the subject, "So what's in there?"

"We brought something special"

Natalia looked at her youngest, "You did"

"Uh huh mama"

Now it was Natalia's turn to get all teary eyed, "So what did you get us?"

"Some food…We know the food here might not be the best, so we decided to bring breakfast to our moms", Ava replied

"Thank you", Natalia replied

"Sure", Rafe added as he pulled some of the things out the bag, "And we even remembered mom's favorite"

Olivia smiled, "You didn't?"

"Yes we did! We have chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream and side of bacon"

"And for mama, we got her favorite too", Emma replied handing Natalia her food

"OMG I love you three so much", Natalia replied as she kissed Ava, Rafe and Emma on the cheek

"So why don't we go ahead and eat." Rafe replied

"Ok"

Outside the room stood Rick smiling, Lillian walked up

"What are you smiling about?"

"Look in there"

"What?"

"They are such a happy family"

Lillian smiled too, "They sure are. I never thought that Olivia would get her happy ending"

"Neither did I…But I am glad she has been through a lot"

Neither person saw someone watching from a far


	19. Chapter 19

It had been three days since Olivia's surgery and she was now at home resting. Natalia watched as the older woman began to dose off

"Olivia"

"Hmm?"

"Sweetie I am going to get Rafe to help you to our bedroom"

"But I'm ok"

"No honey you are falling asleep"

"But I want to stay down here with you and the kids"

"Honey! You need to rest"

"But"

"You promise not to argue with me"

"I know"

"You promise Rick too"

"I know"

"So let our son help you upstairs and you can rest. Then when its dinner time, I will bring up a plate for you and me…"

Olivia sighed, "I hate being weak"

"Oh honey, you are recuperating and I want you to be healthy"

"Really?"

"Yes! How else am I going to have my way with you?"

Olivia begin to think about it, "Okay you win"

"I know I do", Natalia leaned in and kissed the woman, "Rafe"

Rafe stuck his head out the kitchen, "Yeah ma?"

"Can you please take your mom to our room?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes…She is just a bit tired and I know she won't be comfortable down here"

"Okay", Rafe replied as he walked over to them, "Are you ready to go mom?"

"I guess…Your mama won't let me stay down here with you and your sisters"

Natalia rolled her eyes

Rafe smiled as he helped her up the stairs, when he got her lying down on the bed, "Mom I have something to tell you"

"What's that?"

"Mama always know when to get her way and I wouldn't argue with her if I was you"

"Because she is always right?"

"That's right mom. Do you need anything? Like a pillow or something to drink?"

"Can you see if your mama has any lemonade made?"

"I will go check"

"Thanks honey"

"Sure", Rafe walked out the room and headed downstairs, "Ma"

"Yes?"

"Mom would like to know if you have any lemonade."

"I will go pour her a glass and you can take it to her"

"How long till dinner is ready?"

"Just a little bit honey", Natalia replied handing her son the glass of lemonade

"Ok I will tell mom"

"Thanks and I will leave you and your sisters down here when I bring food to her"

"Cool", Rafe replied heading upstairs


	20. Chapter 20

Edmund had been hanging out near the farmhouse trying to figure out how to do the mission that Frank wanted him to do. He had been watching Olivia, Natalia and the kids for the last few days. He noticed that Natalia would not leave Olivia out of her sight. He knew right then and there that this task was going to be real hard.

"I don't know why I even agreed to help you Frank. I mean come on! Just get over the fact that Natalia wants to be with Olivia. She is happy with her, clearly not with you", Edmund said out loud

Suddenly his cell phone went off and he looked at the phone number and rolled his eyes, "Yes Frank?"

"Well have you done it yet?"  
"No I haven't"

"WHAT? She has been home for the last three or four days"  
"I know that Frank!"

"So what is taking so long?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Frank I have been sitting out here for the last two days and Natalia hasn't left Olivia alone. She sends Ava and Rafe out to get stuff and I am telling you that she won't leave"

"Fine! I will get her out of the house away from that skank and then I want you to kill her"

"Okay"

"Don't fuck me over Edmund"

"I won't"

Frank then hung the phone up

Suddenly Edmund saw Emma with Rafe going out with some bread. "How cute they are going out to feed the ducks"

Emma smiled as Rafe raised her on his shoulders

Then all Edmund could think was how could he make this little girl motherless….

Natalia came into the living room; Ava was sitting on the couch looking at the paper.

"What are you looking at?"

"Places to rent"

"You are looking for a place? I thought that you were in San Francisco for good?"

"Well with mom being sick, I thought I would come back home and see if I can get things right"

"I see"

"I am not starting any drama with Remy or Bill. They both are very happy with Lizzie and Christina. But I need to really heal and I can not do that away from my family"

Natalia smiled, "I understand sweetheart. But why can't you stay here? We have enough room"

"I know you do"

"So why can't you stay?"  
"I can ma…."

Natalia smiled, she was surprised when Ava had first called her ma. But she was more than okay with it. She had three beautiful children and she was proud to be their mother.

"Ma"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong honey"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…It just takes some use to having you call me mama."

"Did you want me to stop?"

"NO! I love that you call me ma…I get teary eyed"

Ava smiled, "So happy tears?"

"Very happy tears", Natalia wrapped her arms around the brunette, "So again why can't you stay with us?"

"I want to give you and mom your space…I think that me being here might over crowd you all"

"Oh honey you don't…I understand you are an adult and might want to find your own place. But can you do us a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you stay just a bit longer? And if you need some space away from us, then I will let you have a room at the Beacon", Natalia replied looking at her daughter with pleading eyes

"Fine you win"

Natalia smiled and hugged her eldest, "Thank you so much honey. I know your mom will be appreciative too"

Just as Rafe and Emma were returning from feeding the ducks, a car pulled up in their driveway

"Who is that Rafe?"

"I don't know sweet pea"

A blondish brown haired young man got out the car and stretched, Emma's eyes widen in surprise as soon as she saw him

"Uncle Sam"

Sam Spencer turned and looked at the little girl, "Hey little one"

Emma hugged her uncle, "You just got here?"

"Yes I did. I heard from Ava, that your mommy wasn't feeling well", Sam replied, "Hi I'm Sam"

"Hi I'm Rafe"

"He's my big brother", Emma said proudly

Rafe smiled

"He is huh?"

"Uh huh"

Just then Natalia and Ava heard some noise and came out

"Uncle Sam", Ava went and hugged him

"Hey! I'm not that much older than you"

"Whatever! You are still my uncle"

"That's true"

"Uncle Sam…This is my mama", Emma replied as she held onto Natalia's hand

Natalia looked at the young man; he looked a lot like Olivia. He had those same green eyes that captured her heart, "Hi I'm Natalia"

Sam smiled, "So you are the Natalia who stole my sister's heart?"

"I guess that I am"

Sam hugged the Latin woman, "Thank you so much"

"Huh?"

"I honestly think you are the first person to love Olivia for whom she is. She has always been afraid to love or to let love in. But I heard all the love and affection she had for you when we would talk on the phone"

"She spoke to you about me?"

"Oh please you were like her very own super hero"

Natalia blushed

"So again thank you for giving Olivia the family she has always wanted"

"Well I am just as blessed", Natalia replied, "Well dinner is about ready. Would you like to join us for some dinner?"

"I would love to"

"Good! And I know that Olivia would love to see you", Natalia replied as she started to walk back into the house, "Emma honey, why don't you take your uncle upstairs to see your mom. Ava, Rafe and I will finish setting the table and getting the food ready"

"Okay mama", Emma hugged Natalia, "Come on Uncle Sam"

Sam followed his niece upstairs


End file.
